


La cinta roja

by Seadragonfics



Series: La cinta roja [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [Shura, Aioros] [Oneshot] Algo tan insignificante como una cinta roja puede llegar a jugar un papel esencial en la vida de dos personas. Este fic tiene continuación en "La cinta blanca."





	La cinta roja

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. La cinta roja.**

 

–Una cinta roja para ti, Aioros. Una cinta blanca para ti, Saga.

Los recientemente nombrados Caballero de Sagitario y Caballero de Géminis alzaron la vista y fijaron sus ojos en las dos colecciones de telas alargadas que colgaban de cada mano del Patriarca.

–Ya habéis llegado los once al Santuario, –dijo Shion, evitando mencionar al ausente Caballero de Libra y a cierto muchacho oculto al que algún día debería compensar por su desgraciada existencia–, pero antes de que los más pequeños ganen el derecho y el honor de vestir sus armaduras, deben entrenar un poco más. Tened paciencia con ellos, pues la mayoría no conocen siquiera la lengua griega y, aunque sí están acostumbrados a vivir en un ambiente de disciplina, no dejan de ser niños. Sois los mayores, y por tanto, en vosotros recae parte de la responsabilidad de lograr que vuestros futuros compañeros alcancen la meta. Entrenaréis e iréis a la escuela juntos gran parte del tiempo. Sobra decir que deberéis cuidar los unos de los otros. Ahora somos una familia.

 

–Una familia, dice. –Al abandonar el Templo del Patriarca, Saga renegó por lo bajo con desdén–. Ese hombre ni siquiera se acerca a lo que puede considerarse un padre para nadie.

–Quizás le es difícil hacerse cargo de tantos niños. –Aioros trató de justificar la decisión de Shion para delegar en Saga y en él las funciones de ser cuidadores de los más pequeños–. Ocuparse del Santuario es una tarea complicada.

–Bah. –Saga hizo una mueca cargada de burla–. ¿Por qué eligió a Mu, entonces? ¿Por qué él y no cualquier otro?

–Hmm... quizás porque Mu será el próximo Caballero de Aries. Dicen que Shion lo fue durante su generación. No pensé que te pareciese tan mal que...

–¿Solo porque Mu es como él? –Saga interrumpió a su compañero y apretó el puño, estrujando la colección de cintas blancas que el Patriarca le había dado.

–No sé... sí, quién sabe. –Aioros no supo qué responder. Aunque Saga mostraba un carácter tranquilo y era obediente la mayor parte del tiempo, de vez en cuando hacía aparición su vena rebelde. Sobre todo a espaldas de sus superiores. Aioros no estaba acostumbrado a verlo en un estado de disconformidad tan profunda como la que padecía en aquel momento–. Quizás...

–Quizás nada. –Saga continuó replicando–. Podría haber elegido hacerse cargo de cualquier otro niño. O de todos o de ninguno. Así todos seríamos iguales y ninguno entrenaría con el Patriarca.

Saga sabía de sobra que no todos eran iguales en el Santuario. En la Casa de Géminis residía la prueba de ello. Desde que llegó al recinto sagrado de la mano de un niño idéntico a él, antes incluso de que Aioros lo hiciese, él ya había podido comprobar que vivir en aquel lugar no era tan bonito como lo pintaban. Él avanzó, mientras que su hermano gemelo Kanon no tuvo otra opción que quedarse atrás. Por mandato del mismísimo Patriarca. Por la divina voluntad de Atenea.

–Bueno, cálmate, Saga. –Aioros trató de serenar a su amigo–. Repartamos las cintas y comencemos a entrenar. Es lo que quiere el Patriarca. Nosotros estamos aquí para servir a la diosa Atenea.

« Es lo que quiere el Patriarca. » , repitió Saga para sus adentros, pero en un tono sarcástico y desdeñoso que Aioros no llegó a escuchar. Acto seguido, se quedó inmóvil mientras Sagitario continuaba descendiendo hacia la Casa de Piscis. ¿Desde cuándo él respondía así? ¿Desde cuándo había adoptado la misma actitud que...? Kanon. Esas serían las mismas palabras que su hermano gemelo habría dicho de haber estado presente en la reunión que Aioros y él acababan de mantener con Shion. Kanon habría renegado de la misma manera en que él lo hacía ahora. Saga sacudió la cabeza para apartar la retahíla de pensamientos negativos que lo había atacado desde que recibieron las nuevas instrucciones. El Santuario era un lugar injusto, pero Aioros estaba en lo cierto: ellos estaban ahí para servir a Atenea.

–¡Vamos, Saga, despierta! –Llamó Aioros desde varios metros más allá–. ¡Nos esperan!

 

Una vez más, Sagitario tenía razón: debían darse prisa en recorrer el recinto de las Doce Casas, puesto que en el coliseo aguardaban los nueve niños que se convertirían, durante varias horas al día, en sus improvisados aprendices.  « Solo serán un par de meses » , había dicho el Patriarca  « hasta que os familiaricéis todos y forméis un verdadero grupo de Caballeros de Oro. »

 

–A ver... Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Aioria, Shura. –Aioros nombró a los niños que habían sido designados para quedar a su cargo. En su lista había cinco, mientras que en la de Saga solo cuatro. Aún así, Aioros sabía que en poco tiempo, en cuanto se diese un mínimo de cohesión dentro del grupo, Mu pasaría a entrenar bajo la supervisión de Shion.

–Milo, Camus, Afrodita y... tú. –Saga señaló al niño italiano, cuyo nombre era incapaz de aprender. Sonaba extraño para él. Nunca había escuchado un nombre como el suyo.

Uno a uno, Géminis y Sagitario fueron repartiendo las cintas de colores. Color rojo para Aioros y color blanco para Saga. Poco a poco y con paciencia, los niños más hábiles fueron atándose las estrechas telas a la cabeza y ayudando a quienes no parecían tan resueltos en la tarea.

–Estás raro con una cinta en la cabeza, Saga. –Sagitario rió y contagió a otros niños qué, aún sin entender qué palabras griegas había pronunciado, no dudaron en unirse al jolgorio al verlo sonreír.

–Vete al cuerno, Aioros.

–¡Cuerno! –Aldebarán dio un paso adelante tras identificar una de las primeras palabras que había aprendido al llegar al Santuario. Por algo era el candidato a vestir la armadura de Tauro.

Saga miró a Aioros con fingida rabia, giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño al saberse el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros.

–¿Veis esto? –Aioros se levantó el flequillo y señaló la cinta roja que decoraba su frente. Acto seguido se inclinó hacia el niño que tenía más cerca y señaló la cabeza de Mu, después la de Aioria y de nuevo la suya. Repitió la misma acción tocando la tela que presidía la frente de Saga y luego la de Milo y Camus.

Gracias a esa acertada y sencilla estrategia, los niños que todavía no entendían bien el idioma pudieron identificar quienes pertenecían al grupo de Aioros y quienes al de Saga.

Poco después, dos filas de pequeños futuros Caballeros de Oro avanzaban hacia la arena de combate siguiendo los pasos de sus mentores provisionales.

Mientras realizaban los ejercicios de entrenamiento, todos aprendieron nuevas palabras y fueron fortaleciendo el vínculo de apego y amistad que había comenzado a surgir entre ellos desde que, progresivamente, fueron llegando al Santuario.

Al cabo de una hora, un fuerte viento se levantó y creó pequeños remolinos en la arena, propiciando que los dos mayores tomasen la decisión de retirarse.

–Suficiente por hoy. –Anunció Saga, siendo consciente de que pocos habían entendido su orden.

–Mañana entrenar más. –Sagitario tomó el relevo y señaló hacia la salida del coliseo–. Ahora a casa.

Ahora sí. Las palabras dichas por Aioros resultaron mucho más fáciles de entender para niños de entre seis y diez años. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los niños con cinta roja se reunieron entorno a Sagitario y formaron una perfecta fila antes de retirarse, mientras que aquellos que llevaban la tela blanca en la cabeza, permanecieron jugueteando y gastándose bromas en la arena, ajenos a las órdenes de Géminis.

–Frases cortas y palabras fáciles, Saga. –Aioros aguantó la risa y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo antes de avanzar con la ristra de niños que seguían de forma ordenada sus pasos–. ¡Ese es el secreto!

 

Uno a uno y en sus respectivas casas fue dejando Aioros a los miembros de su grupo. Antes de despedir a cada uno, se aseguró de que entendían la orden de llevar consigo la cinta roja para el entrenamiento del próximo día.  « Mañana. Entrenar. Cinta, » tres sencillas palabras seguidas de una acertada señal hacia la tela color rojo que coronaba su frente. Todos comprendieron, asintieron y sonrieron antes de ver partir al resto hacia los templos superiores.

 

–No se calma el viento.

Shura, el niño destinado a vestir la armadura de Capricornio no solía hablar demasiado, y cuando lo hacía no eran muchas las palabras que salían de su boca. Sin embargo, era uno de los que sorprendía por la rapidez con la que aprendía la lengua griega. Shura llegó de España. Se rumoreaba que de una pequeña aldea de las montañas, de los Pirineos. Aioros se lo quedó mirando. Era cierto. El viento soplaba ahora con más fuerza, tal vez porque la Décima Casa se encontraba a más altura que el coliseo. El Templo del Centauro quedaba metros más abajo que el de la Cabra Montesa, sin embargo, Aioros tenía el deber de acompañar a sus temporales aprendices hasta la puerta de cada una de sus casas. Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka y Aioria ya descansaban en sus respectivos hogares. Solo quedaba el pequeño de cabello negro revuelto y ojos verde oscuro.

–Shura. Mañana. Entrenar. Cinta. –Aioros volvió a repetir lo mismo, en tono idéntico al que había utilizado para el resto de niños de su grupo, a pesar de que Shura era tres años mayor que el resto.

–Lo sé.

–Has aprendido mucho, más deprisa que los demás –dijo Sagitario.

–Aprendo rápido. –Shura se desató la cinta roja que hasta ese momento lo había identificado como miembro del grupo de Aioros y la sostuvo en su mano–. Leo libros, oigo como otros hablan. –Se sentó en la escalinata que daba acceso a su templo–. El griego es difícil, pero la gente se mueve y habla con los ojos. Mirando se aprende mucho.

« Chico listo » , pensó Aioros, mientras veía cómo el viento desordenaba el cabello de Shura hasta darle un aspecto descuidado. Seguramente el suyo se viese igual en ese momento. Miró hacia la parte baja del Santuario, en dirección a la Novena Casa. Dejó que el viento golpease su rostro y dudó un instante acerca de sentarse junto a su compañero o marcharse a su templo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y la temperatura descendía con rapidez. Imitó la acción que poco antes había emprendido Shura. Aioros se despojó de la cinta roja, con la mala fortuna de que ésta salió volando.

En aquel momento no supo por qué no reaccionó. Podría haber salido tras ella y haberla alcanzado, no en vano era un Caballero de Oro y podía correr a velocidad superior al resto de mortales. Podría haberla recuperado, pero la visión de un brazo más corto que el suyo tendiendo una cinta roja lo distrajo.

–Puedes quedarte mi cinta. –Shura asintió con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los de Aioros–. Yo ya sé que pertenezco a tu grupo.

Lo dijo en español, utilizando una serie de palabras que Sagitario no entendió. Sin embargo, no fue necesario: el gesto y la mirada de Shura hablaron por sí solos. Aioros comprendió enseguida y no replicó. Aceptó la cinta roja y se la anudó a la frente, llevándola consigo hasta el momento de su muerte.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tiene continuación en "La cinta blanca."


End file.
